


Destiny

by callen1313



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callen1313/pseuds/callen1313
Summary: in the future where first contact lead to a war that left earth uninhabitable and forced humanity to find a new home but the aliens that destroyed earth are still out there and humanity lives in hiding at the edge of the galaxy where most people are content to live in hiding and forget about the enemy there are a few who know war is inevitable and know that the enemy will find them.  This is the story of a small group who will not sit back and wait for the enemy to find them even if it means being forsaken by there own people and never be able to return to Alterra.





	1. Prologe

On June 3 ,2015 an alien race appeared near Earth.

They called themselves the Sernoins. 

They said came in peace.

To help us.

To teach us.

To share their knowledge with us.

But on June 3,2016 they brought war and death with them.

But they made a mistake by sending only on ship and the first battle of the war was fought and won and when we brought down their ship we learned more about them, and their technology, their Faster than light tech was, what we learned the most about, we even surpassed their capabilities with it, they were limited by their FTL drives. they had to chart space and analyze the subspace static that when traveling off their routes would rip their ships apart and we would need that very soon they were sending more ships and the long war started that lasted for the next 20 years until we were forced to abandon earth when it lost the capability to support life. they settled on a planet in the far rim the farthest habitable planet they could find away from Sernoin space and called it Terra in memory of earth and all those who were lost there.

This is the story of Victoria Groves, daughter to general Groves head of the Alterran armed forces and who saved humanity from annihilation but whose daughter along with her crew will decide the fate of humanity.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

“Come on guys the coast is clear” I said as Gus, Becks, Logan, Luke, Sam and I made our way to the ship. 

“Gus everything is aboard right?” I asked.

“Yes the manifest says the last of it was brought aboard this morning, but are you sure about this” Gus said.

“There's no going back, they'd realize that someone changed the manifest and trace it back to you” I said.

“All right just making sure you you're sure” Gus said.

“Come one guys we only have 30 minutes till the next patrol comes” Becks said.

We then moved out towards the ships docking port and boarded the ship that soon would be the Phoenix. 

“Sam and Luke go to engineering and get ready. Gus go to the computer core. Logan, Becks with me to the bridge. Move out”

 

As we got to the bridge we saw that it was clear and began the take off prep and as soon as we heard from the others that we were clear to go and we took of and entered FTL and headed for the a spot just outside of Sernoin space and know that most likely they would never return to Alterra, now they were fugitives but had a War to fight.

 

As I neared engineering I saw that Sam was already installing the prototype. “Sam how's it going, will it work?” I asked 

“Yes it will, the cloaking generator will allow us to get within a mile of their ships at least maybe closer.” 

“Good, Gus will be able to hack their transmissions and get us the intel we need. What about the mines?” I asked.

“By the time we get the intel I'll be able to know but it should work.”

“Good I'll go check on Gus to see how he's doing”

“Tori” Sam said “Happy sixteenth birthday.”

“Weird isn't it were only sixteen and seventeen year old's but we are stealing a military ship and going to do what they can't or won't do.” I said.

“Yep it's weird but so was a lot of other stuff. How long till we get to the staging point?” Sam said.

“27 hours.” I said and left engineering to head for the computer core.

As i got close to the computer core Gus came out and saw me and said “The core is all set now we just have to get there.”

“Good, the others are all on their assigned duties preparing their sections.” I said. “continue with any ideas you have that can help us.”

“I will, we will get lots of intel from this. Are you going to check on Luke, we should be armed if they detect us.”

“Yep next stop.” I said as I let the core.

 

I entered weapons control and saw that Luke was working on the main Terminal. “Luke how is the weapons, is everything good to go?” 

“Yep all ship weapons systems are online and good to go.” he said.

“Good, I'll be on the bridge.” I said as I left for there.

 

 

26 hours later. Day 1

I was sitting in the captain's chair waiting for Gus to report on the status of accessing their communications net from the Sernoin station. 

“Gus to Tory, you hear me?”

“Yes Gus I hear you.” I said 

“Good I've just accessed their communication net and am capturing data. We should have all we need in a minute.” 

“Good make sure to get there star charts and patrol routes. We need to find a suitable location for our outpost.” I said.

 

“Confirmed, got the star charts and everything else we need right now. Time to leave now so that we can analyze them.” Gus said.

 

“Becks get us away from here and as soon as were clear of that station set course for the new rally point. Gus begin analyzing that data as soon as possible." I said

Becks immediately set course away from the ship and a minute later we were in FTL again. 

 

3 hours later.

We were all gathered in the conference room to discuss the status of the ship and the data we got. 

“Sam what's the status on the nanites.” I said 

“We have plenty but it will take about a week to integrate them into the ship.” she said.

“That will give us enough time to look through the date we got. Gus what's the status of our AI Artemis.” I said.

 

“Artemis is installed just running finale diagnostics now, once there done we can bring her online.” Gus said

“Anything else that we need to discuss now.” I said 

 

“Nope all good right now, we just have to wait for Artemis to come online to begin analyzing the data for a list of possible outpost locations.” Becks Said.

 

“Okay once everyone completes there tasks we should get some sleep it is going to be busy tomorrow.” I said and then we all went are own ways. I went to my quarters. When I got there I looked around , which I did not do earlier and saw exactly what I was expecting for a captain's cabin. The room was simple just a bed, desk, lockers , and a bathroom which had its own shower. I went to the desk and looked at the terminal and logged in and to my surprise I found I letter to me, I opened it and begin reading it.

 

My daughter Victoria 

If you're reading this it means you went ahead and stole a ship, you are really thinking why I did not stop you if I knew what you were planning to do. I know you Victoria, you have opposed the councils plan for not preparing for when the Sernoins find us again, that they believe we can live in hiding, but we both know that eventually they will find us, and we must be ready for them. I wish you did not leave but I can not stop you. If you're reading this it means you and you crew have left, you will be on your own, I can not help you no matter how much I wish I could. The council will declare you and your crew traitors, you will never be able to come back, just know that I am proud of you, you will do what we are too cowardly to do, please be safe. I will look after your mother and your brothers

I love you Tori

Love your father.

 

I sat there crying, I loved my family but I knew that I will never see them again. I hoped I could make my father proud. I went to the bed and went to sleep thinking about my family, wondering how they have taken what we have done, I hoped they could understand it, and why we did it.


End file.
